soulsalightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina+
This is the author access character template for Tina. As such it contains many more spoilers than the regular character sheet, and is not reader friendly. Credits to KittySpace for the template. The Character Physically 1. What is the character's stature and build? Is s/he overweight? Thin? How much of his/her build is muscle and how much fat? Is s/he visibly out of shape? Tina is of average height and build, young and buxom. She is just a little out of shape, not very muscular, nothing more than could be got from being an average, slightly bookish village girl who occasionally performs chores. 2. Describe her/his posture. Is it good? Does s/he carry himself well? Is s/he crooked and bent over? Slouched? Straight? Tina walks about proudly and stands tall. She has good posture. Head high, intelligent. 3. Is s/he in good shape or out of condition? Is s/he coordinated or does s/he move awkwardly or stiffly? If there is combat, would the character be swift and capable or sluggish and slow to react? Is s/he a trained dancer or some other physical profession that would give the character grace? She doesn't exactly have much of a condition, being a fairly typical example of a bookworm. She is however well coordinated, and is capable of quick, precise movements even though her reactions aren't fast. She's not exactly graceful, but her wizarding background affords almost mathematical precision. 4. How is her/his health? Any illnesses or conditions? Any physical disabilities? She's 15, so like her sister falling short of any physical peaks. She also has a recurring problem with her left hand due to continued magic use (weakness, nerve damage). Besides that she's in good health. 5. Is s/he physically active or sedentary? How is the character's stamina? Does the character tire easily because of lack of habitual exercise or physical disability, or is the character capable of going for a few hours without significant rest, or days? Closer to sedentary, though of the magic orientated characters she is the most active. Tires easily because she doesn't exercise. 6. Does s/he move in straight or curved lines? Is s/he physically tight or fluid? Tense and controlled or relaxed and free? Is the character free with motions or largely still, economizing movement? Tina moves about smoothly in curved lines, however her motions are tightly controlled and precise. She economises her movement in the worst sense, in that she only commits to any action when there is a change or a need to. 7. What are her/his chief efforts? What actions is s/he accustomed to taking? What physical movements are habitual and embedded in muscle memory? Spellcasting! Like all true wizards, the hand and tool movements from the upper body are almost instinctual in nature. She moves with total mathematical precision. 8. Is the character good-looking by the standards of the setting, pretty, beautiful, average, plain, ugly, disfigured? Despite being genetically identical to her sister, she is more filled out and consistent with standards of beauty. Probably the best looking girl among the main characters. 9. How aware is the character of herself/himself physically? Health and physical ability? Her/His looks? She doesn't exactly believe herself to be as strong as her brother and the other fighters, but at the same time, she doesn't have much of a grasp on her own physical limits either. She lacks the knowledge because she's not used to the physical. She doesn't really care how she looks either, though she at least ensures that she doesn't look bad. 10. Describe the character physically, as you would in the story itself. Skin, hair, typical grooming, body shape, teeth and nails and any habitual ornamentation or medical devices. Average height, light skinned, and curvy. Brown eyes, stern but friendly, and brown hair in a long braid. The Character's Appearance 1. How many clothes does this character have? What sort of clothes, and why? How much ornamentation (bracelets and earrings, body piercing items, hair decorations) does the character have? In a given day, how many does this character use? In a given month? For what purpose? Is s/he aware of fashion, does s/he go through longer cycles (seasonal to multiple years) of wearing the same style(s), then change drastically? Why? Tina tends to travel with a few changes of clothes, simply because mage getup can be warm and sweaty. Over typical cloth underclothes, she wears a thick fireproof long skirt, a "wizard coat" which is some combination of a cape and a long coat, and fireproof gloves, hat and boots. Of course at the story's start, she begins travelling with little more than the clothes on her back. In this era, function is more important than appearance. 2. What are her/his favorite articles of clothing? Why? How often does s/he wear them? What about ornaments? She likes the coat and skirt best, with their bright colours and impressive appearance. Later, she gets a proper wizard hat, and treasures it. 3. What colors are the clothes? Is there a wide range? Bright or dull? What are her/his favorite colors to wear? What are the character's favorite materials to wear? Her colour scheme is a bright orange, which also is her favourite colour, but she prefers form to function so prefers those which offer the best protection. 4. Were they bought or home-made, hand-me-downs, expensive? How long has the character owned the wardrobe? Is there a mix of origins and ages to the clothes and ornaments? Initially made in her own village, however, buying extra clothes in Porthold, Highcliff, before upgrading to true wizard gear in the Restitution. 5. Do her/his clothes fit well? Is s/he comfortable in them or does the character fight and tug and pull at the clothes and decorations? Do the clothes increase or decrease his/her confidence? Tina wears her clothes with sass. Like her brother she appreciates the visual effect of a flying cape. She's always confident, and the clothes only help this. 6. Does s/he care for her/his clothes? Keep them up and neat? Is s/he worried about how they look? Tina does like to look good, but doesn't care about that over the condition. Her gloves and hat are covered in patches and repairs. The Character's Voice 1. Does s/he speak in a high or low pitch voice? When might s/he be higher than usual? When lower? Is there a wide range to pitch and volume or is the character's voice largely consistent and even? Bless, her voice is the one thing that makes it very clear about her connection to her sister. Medium range, her voice raises in pitch considerably when she gets irritated, but she has a deep, fearsome angry voice. 2. Is s/he a loud or soft talker? Resonant or reedy, windy, or nasal? Is the character a trained speaker or actor? Does s/he know how to project the voice? Tina's voice is loud and stern. She has no particular speaking training, but her abilities far outstrip her siblings and indeed most of the heroes. She makes an impact when she talks and would make an excellent teacher just like her father. 3. Does the character show emotion through voice or is s/he tightly controlled in that aspect? Make an effort to speak properly or not bother to control his/her words at all? She shows her emotion strongly in her voice, but she always strives to speak properly, albeit in great depth and at length. 4. Is there an accent? Anything unusual in pronunciation? Emphasis? Phrasing? Does the character speak with consistent and correct grammar? Does the character stutter and 'um' a lot? Her accent, like that of many academically minded characters/people in general, is slighter than the others from that village, which is geographically mingled and slight to begin with. Her grammar is good, but perhaps less so than those less village-grown wizards. 5. Is s/he self-conscious when s/he speaks to others? How large a group could the character speak to before s/he became self-conscious? goes here Tina becomes self conscious if what she's saying is ignored, or if she is argued with, but doesn't have a problem with talking unless its a group in the hundreds. The Character's Mind 1. Is the character clever and quick-thinking? Slow of thought and ponderous? If quick, does s/he rush to judgment and conclusion or are his/her thought processes just that quick? If slow, is it because the character wants to examine every angle or because it takes them longer than most of the other characters? Tina is very clever, and possesses the kind of village wisdom and common sense that most mages lack. She doesn't rush judgement, though, and often has trouble connecting a long arduous thought process with actual fast paced action. 2. Does the character grasp new ideas quickly or slowly? What about new ideas that contradict what the character previously thought? Tina is again top of the class when it comes to accepting new ideas, since she has very few preconceived notions about how the world works and doesn't get lost in morality problems. 3. What kind of education has s/he had? lord the class/race/gender questions depending on your world might go here, too An education in basic magic, literacy, scripture from her father and extended family, supplemented by her own personal studies of magic in any book she could get her hands on. Then, at the Restitution, and during the journey there, her knowledge greatly improves. 4. What subjects does the character have knowledge or expertise in? Magic, for a start, with an emphasis on the difference between different elements, and her own quirky juggling technique. She's a great teacher and she's also a decent cook as well. Of course she has religious knowledge exceeding that of her brother as well, along with basic knowledge in a range of subjects including cartography. 5. Is the character logical, rational, or emotional? How does the character approach a logical or logistical problem? An emotional problem? She starts out most situations thinking logically, and can even sit through a little violence before she gets angry, or afraid, but once she's angry that dictates how the rest of the problem will be resolved. 6. Does the character think out things before speaking or can s/he "think on her feet" while speaking? She doesn't think on her feet, she just presumes she won't be interrupted. She keeps talking until the point's been made. 7. Does the character have contemplative times? Under what circumstances? What are the recurring issues or questions s/he thinks about when thoughtful and at rest? Pretty much her whole life is one big contemplative time. (I relate to her in that sense) This is all in terms of abstract thought and a lot of it represents the natural mental exercises a true wizard needs. When pressed or exhausted, however, she tends to fixate on the bad side of the situation and get depressed. 8. Is the character an idealist or a pragmatist? Thoughtful or inclined to action? How does the character balance thought and action? How does the character relate abstracts with practical, solid concepts? Tina is an idealist, easily, she's imaginative, slightly mad, would rather think before acting, and through sheer luck her mad ideas turn into practical solutions where required. The Character's Emotions and Personality 1. Does the character regain energy from being around people or from solitary activities, or being around one or two specific people? Does the character get along well with people? How much effort does it take for him/her to charm someone? How about a group of people? Tina enjoys being around people and being the centre of attention. She represents a fount of knowledge and her friends and others like and respect her for that. Her appearance as well her straightforward but likable manner makes it easy for her to charm many people. 2. Does the character have many friends? Close friends? What is the balance between the two, many casual friends but no close friends, many casual and one or two close? Everyone loves Tina, she doesn't have any of the jarring personality traits that the other charismatic characters have, and some of her close companions and some enemies and rivals even "love" her. But... she doesn't have any really close friends besides her sister, or it could be considered that all of her companions are close friends. 3. Is the character hot-blooded or cool-headed? Does the character have good or poor impulse control? She's the ultimate hot-blooded thinker, full of fire and rage and the intelligence to push them back. Once the fire is lit, though, there is no extinguishing this fiery-tempered young woman. 4. Does the character have a narrow or wide range of emotions? Do they show often? Does the character fight his/her emotions or allow them and try to work with them? How does the character feel about emotions in general? Tina has a wide range of emotions that she keeps under wraps as a general rule, because her eminently visible temper is quite counterproductive. Her expressive face means her emotions are helpful in social situations though. Tina loves emotions and feeling, they are a magical part of the world. 5. Is the character sensitive or receptive to new people or calloused and/or suspicious? Is the character cautious about trusting others with one part of themselves, all parts, just their emotions...? Tina is sensitive to new people, and more trusting than most, this is partly because she expects to be able to out think them in a crisis. Also because she's young and innocent. 6. Is the character an aggressive or reactive person? Does the character fight his/her surroundings, look for the negative, or is the character more passive and inclined to let things happen to him/her, or does the character seek out positive things and actively pursue goals? Tina is aggressive and seeks change and knowledge and adventure, admittedly more passive and open to her surroundings than her sister, but with goals to approach nonetheless. 7. In a danger or emergency situation would the character go to it or run away from it? In what situations is the character incapable of thinking clearly or reacting productively? Is the character more nervous or calm? Tina is brave and heroic, she runs towards the trouble, an action that is counterproductive given her relative fragility (she gets better), touch her friends or family, and she rises into a terrible rage, which again is counterproductive. At the same time, this same aggressive attitude leads her into losing and thus unhelpful fear states. Otherwise, she remains calm in dangerous situations. 8. Does the character have a sense of humor? Is the character capable of making jokes or is s/he better at appreciating them? Can s/he see humor in unfunny situations or dark situations; does the character use humor as a coping mechanism or understand the use of it? Can s/he laugh at himself? Is the character's sense of humor cruel or generous? Tina's sense of humour is pretty terrible, actually. She's not much of a jokester when it comes down to it, though she does enjoy certain senses of humour, say... Herschel's. Dark situations aren't at all funny to her, since she usually has to resolve them herself. Except in the case of idiots who dig their own graves by making somebody angry... she enjoys that, which does count as laughing at herself. Her sense of humour cannot be cruel. 9. Under what conditions could the character be harmful or mean or cruel to another person? What are the character's moral and ethical boundaries? In self defense, she's quite happy to apply a variety of different physical injuries to another person, without cruelty, but when she's angry, she'll certainly delve into a crueler, scarier method of offense. She would hate to ill though, she's innocent and kind and would like to remain so. 10. Is the character a loving person, either romantically or filially? Is s/he capable of or inclined to relate to others in a loving way? Is the character loved by others? In a romantic or a familial way? She offers a great amount of filial love to all of her friends, in her own slightly stern way. Romantically, she feels the filial love she feels for Nicolas turning into romantic love, even as Herschel connects with her in a way nobody else has. That relationship is mutual, but Damian and even Mark show some real attraction to her. Otherwise she is well loved by her friends and relatives. (love triangle smart girl ftw) The Character's Wealth, Power, and Influence 1. Does the character have much money? Other material resources? Is it renewable or finite? Does it provide position or respect from others for her/him? She's not rich, she's a girl from a small village. Given time, she can at least earn money quickly, being a high caliber wizard. She won't, though. 2. Is the character generous or selfish with her/his money and possessions? Is this generosity need based or whimsical? She's very generous, with the few possessions she has. Overall though, her possessions simply aren't of high enough caliber to be shared with notable results. 3. Is the character socially prominent? From wealth, position or office, family history, ability or accomplishment? Is the character socially respected or feared, and how much influence can the character bring to bear for a purpose? How much is the character willing to bring to bear under ordinary circumstances? Her abilities as an elementalist are well recognised by society as unique, and she has a high position in the Restitution, but this doesn't mean anything among her companions. Her influence actually does her few favours except as a teacher, because it makes people want to challenge her and she's not combative. 4. Does the character rate high in the pecking order with her/his household? How is the character's outside influence or wealth seen by his/her relatives? No, they see her as more than her abilities, and they treat her as an equal as she does they. 5. By what means does the character exert influence over the people around him/her? Is it direct or indirect? Financial/material or influential/social? Social, of course, not that she cares. 6. To whom is the character subservient? To whom does the character owe fealty or respect? Is this submission by choice or unavoidable? Is it within a social framework or agreed upon by the individuals involved? She is quite happy to serve Renata in an effort to learn, but has more respect for Zacharias and even more for Nicolas and Herschel. Not that she actively submits to anyone, her will is too strong. The Character's Activities 1. How does the character spend her/his free time? What activities does s/he choose to do and what activities must s/he do? What does the character hate to do? Tina loves to experiment. Practical magic practice isn't exactly the most useful thing, but she enjoys it and it does help her in some ways. She often gets asked to stop destroying the surroundings. Occasionally she does the cooking for the group (to Zacharias's dismay unless he's not there). 2. What does the character's daily routine consist of? She's normally a late riser unless she has another plan. Later on her days actually include a lesson plan, since she's a teacher, but otherwise, she's just having a normal adventurous day, finishing with a late bedding down. 3. What is the character's profession or work? What does this occupation involve, what sorts of actions and activities? Journeyman mage extending to magic teacher. She does her best to keep her friends alive and enhance their capabilities whilst also acting as walking artillery. Later on she gets hired as a teacher and her work mainly involves describing the feel and usage of magic to young children. 4. What kinds of leisure activities does the character plan and look forward to, long term? Such as preparing for a tournament or an event, practicing a sport, or creating a complex craft item. This generally refers to her continued experiments with magic, the longer she works for, the more fun it is, the more complex her abilities become. It's more fun with two, though... 5. Does the character like to eat or drink, or cook, or does s/he look at food as a necessity rather than a pleasure? She actually enjoys cooking, more than eating, since she's (over)creative! 6. How important is sex to the character? What sexual activities does s/he partake in? What are his/her emotions regarding sex? Does the character's sexual inclinations or past affect how s/he behaves in the rest of her life and if so, positively or negatively? Like her sister she knows the theory, and since she's stuck with her sister it's a regular topic of conversation between them, indeed the one thing her sister tries to one-up her on. So... she finds sex embarrassing, including her sisters amusing attempts to set her up with some man (the correct one, as it happens). The actual relationship probably becomes sexual in the future, but that's not the main dynamic of it. 7. Does the character enjoy performance or creative arts? How important does the character believe these are to life, in a general sense? In a specific sense, how important does the character believe the arts are to him/her? She tries to create them once she learns about them, but doesn't see them as important as real things. She is a decent actor though. Character's Personal Life 1. What are the character's specific religious beliefs? Does s/he belong to a specific sect or creed? Does the character advocate that group's beliefs or only elaborate them when asked? How are these beliefs reflected in the character's actions and activities? Brought up on the Goddess of Light's worship, she took a cue from her dad and doesn't actively follow the religion. She does inherit the basic ideas like justice from it, though, but doesn't behave as though religion is particularly important. 2. How did the character come to the religion? How important is it to the character? From her father and her village. It isn't very important to her. 3. How big a role did family play in the character's upbringing? Was the character raised by a family considered normative by his/her society? Was the character raised by his/her biological family, adoptive family, or a mix of both? Family was important to her, she formed strong bonds with the people in her village and was well known and loved. Raised by her father and for some time, her mother, along with a slew of her relatives, her upbringing was fairly normal in such wartorn times. 4. How does the character define family, chosen or biological? To which does s/he feel stronger ties, or does s/he feel the ties equally? She feels equal bonds with the family she left behind and the new one she's had to live with. Biological relatives are still important to her. 5. How did the character meet his/her current spouse(s)/serious lover(s)? How did the character meet past ones? How long did it take before the character considered the relationship serious? Before the character proposed marriage, or did the spouse propose? She met him after he saved the life of her friend. The two were immediately drawn to each other by their similarities but not in "that" way. Theirs was a long forming relationship, coming from a great deal of time spent sharing company. She spent much of the story with a crush on her brother's friend, and he, along with another friend considered that same friend to be an unbeatable love rival. Eventually this turned out not to be the case, and Tina eventually noticed how serious he was and fell in love. He proposed after the events in the sequel. 6. Does the character have children? Does the character want children? How does s/he view the offspring in question, how is his/her relationship with them? Ends up with awesome children, but this is in accordance with the "don't talk about the super-sequel" law. 7. Does the character have a physical home or is the character a traveler, preferring not to settle in any one place? Yes, had a home on the island for 17 years, then the High Kingdom for about a year, then the Restitution of the Magi for a spell (ahaha), then Nirvana for an eternity (please don't ask me about this) then somewhere in England (REALLY CLASSIFIED even more don't ask me about this) Not a traveler by choice, none of the heroes really are. Character's Hopes and Fears 1. What things frighten the character, both abstract concepts and concrete items? What would the character's idea of a terrible fate be? Tina is afraid around dead bodies and has a terrible fear of injuring her own friends. She's also not amenable to them being injured by other means. Her worst fate would be knowing she was responsible for killing her friends and relatives. 2. What are the character's hopes and dreams, abstract and concrete? What would the character's idea of the best fate in the world be? Tina is an experimenter, and a seeker of knowledge. So long as there is something new to learn, she's happy, so the best fate really wouldn't exist for her, she'd discard that and learn something else! 3. What are the character's primary motivations? Are they active or reactive? Solid, tangible goals or concepts? She's motivated by an incentive to see the world, and keep her friends safe. Another part of her motivation is that she gets the cliche of being "the mage" of the group and wants to uphold that. She's actually got huge potential, but most of her actions are reactive. 4. What is one thing the character wouldn't want anyone to find out about her/him? You know, I'm toying with the idea that she's killed people before by mistake and she's certainly killed people and damaged property. She would hate this to come to light... that would fall in the "terrible fate" category, even though none of the heroes would hold it against her. They have that in common at least. Category:AA